laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clive
I have a question about Dr. Schrader. Clive knew that Dr. Schrader was in the hospital. But did he know that it was Don Poalo in disguise? This is quite puzzling. So please do help This is just my opinion, but I would say, yes, he did know. I say this, because Clive was working with Dimitri, who was paying Don Paolo to dress up as Dr. Schrader, so I would imagine Dimitri told Clive to direct them to Dr. Schrader because it was Don Paolo who would get them to go to the Laytonmobile. That's just my opinion, and it may or may not be true. If you understood even half of what I've just said, then I hope it's been some help! Happygogirl 01:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Quotes I was thinking of any quotes to put as an introduction to the character articles. I, for one, would love it if every character had a quote at the very beginning of each character's article. Does anyone have a sugestion for Clive's. I was thinking the line he says to Layton near the end: "Deep down inside, I hoped you would be able to talk me down from the edge of insanity again. Just as you did, all those years ago". But that's just me. Wattz 14:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree (for once,,,,,,,,,,, heh heh) Budgie10 18:56, April 18, 2011 (UTC)budgie10 clive and flora should go out !!!!! <3 i think clive and flora should go out there so cute together. everyone on the internet thinks clive and flora should go out, all my friends love the idea of them goin out, EVERYONE LOVE THEM !!!! CLORA !!! WHO WITH ME !!!!!! QUOTE CLORA <3 IF U AGREE —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) Poor Flora and Clive. Floras like 14 and Clive is 23Luketriton13 01:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) That's just strange... I'm sorry, but it's true. For one, Clive is in jail, plus he's much older that her. Besides, Flora is much too nieve to date. Professor wouldn't let her 'till she's much older. LittleBrotherSocket 04:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Why is this still a featured article? The template is still there and this article is no longer one of the two articles featured at the top. Layton and Stachen do not have the featured template at the top. What does this one still have it? --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 19:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :FAs are supposed to be there forever, even if they aren't at the main page. And Stachen doesn't count as one. --'Layton Fan 123 Puzzle 19:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay then. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master']] 19:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Age It says that Clive is about 23 years old. According to my calculations, since Luke is 11, Clive should be 21, since he is 10 years older than him. Right? They're calculations are way off. :They are quite accurate but no-one is sure about Luke's age and even though Clive acts as Luke but 10 years older that doesn't technically mean that he's 10 years older. If you thought about it imagine an 8 year old and an 11 year old that were related or something. The 11 year old always looks very much older than the 8 year old and by that age they're about the height of their parent right? So basically, for all we know, Luke may well be only 8 and Clive may only be 11. But say Luke is 11 and Clive is 18. Clive still looks a lot older than Luke right? So he could be only 18 if Luke is 11 like you say. But that's my opinion and if you understood any of that then I hope it helped. Oh and I think the second theory is better because I really can't imagine an 11 year old doing any of that stuff. I don't think Clive is 21 though... I do think he's about 18 to 20. 12:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Helpfulperson :) ::Erm, I believe Luke is 13 in UF, so Clive's 23...there's no "confirmed" age for any characters, really, but yes, like Emmy, he is somewhere in his 20s. He does look like a teenager (surprisingly, despite the nature ^^') . He might not be 10 years older than Luke - since that was just a disguise as Future Luke. ::Lilpuzzlette64 13:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Underground London Clive's fortress fell back in to the cavern being used as Future London. Anyone wonder how you're supposed to fix a huge hole like that? Elemental2 18:42, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Future London was completely underground, if I'm correct, so how did the sky change colour at night? And how would it have rained? Elemental2 18:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC ::I don't think you can fix it, and I think the people knew that something wasn't right with the weather and times of the day and such but were too scared to ask questions because of the Family. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, ''Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 18:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::It's all science fiction of course. It's very unlikely of something like that to be possible. The real London should've been WAY too heavy and would've likely fallen down into the hole. As for the day/night and such, they could've probably used some kind of giant sun-like lamp or something. And sprinklers for rain. If you can manage to build an entire city that should be doable. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 11:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :::The sky turned black when the machine rose because of the smoke being released. It is a hollow cavern, so there is a chance of a little sunlight getting into the fake London. DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 22:04, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Voice His voice is cool but I can't stand his child voice.... Amethyst111 (talk) 17:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC)